


Running with the foxes(Fox Girl)

by SkullGirl4



Category: Fox girl - Fandom
Genre: Other, Short Story, mom and her child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullGirl4/pseuds/SkullGirl4
Summary: Luna and her mom live alone and Lunas mom discoverers a mystery that Luna had been hiding for all these years.





	Running with the foxes(Fox Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I wrote. Its not really that long at all but I enjoyed writing this and reading it for myself and I hope you do too.

I stood there in the open door peering at my sleeping daughter, I smiled wondering what happy fantasy was going on in her magical world.  
I took a step back and gently closed the door, it made a soft echo in the dark hallway. I then turned and walked down the hallway to my room.  
The next morning I headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast, the smell of eggs, pancakes, and spam filled the room.  
I then set the table and put the breakfast platter in the middle.  
“Luna it's time to get up, breakfast is ready,” I yelled down the hall.  
I heard an echo of a door creak open and then I sat down at the table. A little girl with light brown hair and soft blue eyes came running down the hallway.  
“Good morning mommy,” Luna greeted.  
I smiled and looked at the chair across from me for her to sit down. “What would you like to drink sweetie?” I asked.  
“Just water mamma.”  
I stood up and got two glasses and filled them with water and headed back over to the table, “Here you go.”  
After breakfast Luna got up, gathered her dishes, and headed over to the sink. As I sat there at the table Luna washed her dishes and excitedly grabbed her coat, “Where are you going?”  
“Outside...c-can I go?” She asked.  
“Ok but don't be out too long.” She then smiled and happily dashed outside into the cool morning air.  
After washing all the dishes I headed towards the couch and sat down. Moments later I dozed off.  
When I awoke I looked over to the clock, I must have been asleep for a couple of hours because it was almost noon and I didn't doze off till 10:00. As I stood up I remembered that Luna went outside. She must be in her room, probably came back inside and saw me sleeping. “Luna are you in your room?” My voice trailed off down the hallway with no response. Did she even come back inside? I then walked over to the door and slid it open, “LUNA!” I yelled, “Luna are you out here?!” I heard a twig crack to my left and I snapped my head in that direction, Luna was standing there breathless, heavily breathing in and out, her coat was on the ground in the yard and her shoes were in her hand.  
“Luna what were you doing out here for so long? And why is your coat and shoes off?”  
“I'm sorry mamma I was running with the foxes.”  
“You were running with the foxes?,” I said surprised, she's got a strong imagination. “Ok, but next time don't let your imagination go too far.” I smiled then giggled a little.  
“But mamma it wasn't my imagination,” she came running with her coat and shoes in both hands.  
I smiled, “Ok.”  
We both walked inside and Luna went and hung her coat up and then sat on the couch. I went over to the kitchen and started to make lunch.  
That evening I tucked Luna into her bed and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight,” I whispered. I smiled and walked to my room.  
I woke up to the sound of an echo, the creaking sound of a door. I then sat up in bed and listened. I then heard the sliding of a door open.  
Quickly I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door. I looked down the hall and saw the outside door wide open and a little girl walking towards the woods. My eyes widened and I ran to the door, “Luna,” I called out. I stared in amazement at what I saw, Luna's skin formed into orange and black fur, her hands and feet turned into paws and she bent down on all fours. Her jacket slid off and she started to shrink smaller and grow a fluffy orange tail. As all her clothes slid off I could clearly see what was standing in front of me, “Luna,” I whispered.  
The figure turned and faced me her dark black eyes staring right at me, her front legs were somewhat crossed and her backside was facing me with her tail at her side. She was right all along and I didn't believe her. She then turned and ran deep into the woods to run with the foxes.


End file.
